She
by jarethluva4lyf
Summary: 'She' is only a nickname. What happens when someone returns from the Labyrinth and their world gets turned upside down. Surprise person.


A/N: Hey, guys!!! This is my newest story. I was in a study and got bored. This fic is kinda dark for some parts but toward the end, it gets lighter. You'll notice that 'She' is the girl's name. Her real name does not show up until the end. This was on purpose. Hope you enjoy, if you do, review!!! Hey, I dunno if someone did something like this fic already please tell me and I will take it off, K? Thanx.  
  
  
She  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them. Don't sue me, all you'll get is five cents and my dog, cat, and snake.  
  
Jareth, she thought as she floated, Help me, take me away to the castle. She awoke. Her eyes searched the room. Jareth wasn't there.  
Shoot, She thought. She sighed and got up off her bed. She went over to her closet and got dressed. After, she muttered the words.  
"I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now!" She muttered. The window flew open. He had come for her!  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" he asked, sounding amused.  
"Hello, Jareth." She said, staring at him sideways.  
"Why have you called me?"  
"I want to leave this place."  
"Why? Why aren't you looking at me fully?"  
"I just want to. No reason."  
"Are you sure there is no reason?"  
"POSITIVE!" She almost yelled.  
"Come." he held out his hand to her. She moved over to him sideways.  
"Why won't you let me see the left side of your body?"  
"No reason. Let's just go."  
She took his hand. Almost instantly, they were at the castle.  
"Now, show me your left side."  
She sighed reluctantly and turned. There was a white mask covering the left side of her face. She, also, had on a long sleeve shirt. Jareth reached his hand over to the mask. He pulled it off gently as he saw her wince. Jareth gasped inaudibly as he saw her face.  
It was no longer the pale, beautiful skin he remembered. Now, it was black and blue. She took her shirt off. Her body, also, was covered in bruises.  
"Now you see why I wanted to leave." She muttered as She put her shirt back on.   
"Who did that to you?"  
"My mother. After I came home from the Labyrinth, my father said that he had lost custody of me. I left with my mom the next day. She said she hated me for making my father and her get a divorce. She . . . beat me. I tried to run away, but she always found me and beat me again." She pulled down her pants a little, so he could see her stomach, "The one night, she tried to kill me." There was a scar next to her navel. It looked like a stab wound. Their eyes met. She nodded to the question in his eyes. Her mother stabbed her.  
Jareth waved his hand in front of her face and she collasped, asleep. He caught her and transported her to her new room. He laid her on her bed and begun to use his magic. When he was done, he disappeared. She awoke a while later. She went to look in a mirror and gasped as She saw her reflection. Her face was unmarred. As was her body. When She looked at her stomach, She realized that . . . there was no scar. She went to find Jareth. Jareth knew she was back to her stubborn self.  
"Hello, Jareth. I'm back . . ." She announced in a sing-song voice and smiled. Something She hadn't done in a while.  
"I've noticed. You're back to being your stubborn, cocky, sarcastic, and, which never stopped, being loved by me."  
"You love me?"  
He nodded. She went right up to the throne and kissed him.  
"How was that, *your highness*?" She said sarcastically and laughed.  
  
She was strong, She who held Jareth's heart.  
She had given Jareth her heart, also. She was  
no longer the nameless nothing who got beaten  
everyday by her abusive mother. She was the Goblin Queen.   
  
She was Sarah.  
  
A/N: So . . . whaddya think??? If any of you find spelling mistakes, please enter them into your review or E-mail me with the word and the correct spelling. My E-mail address is Billysangel4lyf@aol.com, K??? Thanx.  
Jarethluva4lyf 


End file.
